1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an arrangement for fastening a machine part on a foundation by using vertical anchor bolts or anchor studs.
The invention makes reference to a state of the art such as is given, for example, in DE-A 26 42 590.
2. Discussion of Background
In the erection of large electrical machines or heat engines, particular attention has to be paid to fixing the machine and/or bearing casing in order to ensure an accurate and enduring alignment and so that the forces arising can be safely introduced into the foundation. For this purpose, it was previously usual to place the base plate or bearing feet of the machine casing or bearing casing on an intermediate plate laid on the concrete foundation. The forces arising were transmitted to the intermediate plate via pins or fitting pieces. The intermediate plate itself was in turn connected to the foundation, in the vertical direction, by means of anchor bolts and, in the horizontal direction, by means of form-fit steel sections cast in the foundation. Because such an intermediate plate is complicated and the danger exists that large horizontal forces cannot be fully absorbed, the patent application mentioned at the beginning proposes that a strengthened base plate be used and the bearing casing placed directly on the foundation and clamped by anchor bolts to the latter. In order to absorb horizontal forces, a stud let vertically into the concrete foundation is provided whose head ends in a corresponding recess in the base plate. In order to ensure clearance-free force transmission, the stud head consists of a welded-on ring with an outer diameter which is greater than that of the stud, this ring lying as a form fit in the base plate recess mentioned.
In the known fastening arrangement, complicated and expensive templates are necessary when the anchor bolts are cast into the foundation in order to ensure exact positioning of the anchor bolts. The positioning of the studs (for accepting horizontal forces), on the other hand, is much less critical because the stud head does not have to be welded onto the stud until later.